Confrontation
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Et si Sara avait tout entendu......


Confrontation.

Résumé : Sara a tout entendu...

Saison 4.

Genre : Romance.

Disclaimer : pas de sous, pas à moi.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire :

-"Triste destin que le notre n'est-ce pas Docteur?"

Lurie s'arrêta net, surprit.

-"Deux hommes comme nous qui avons tout sacrifié pour notre travail et qui avons oublié de vivre. Nous qui ne touchons que nos semblables que protégé par nos gants en latex."

Grissom vit alors qu'il avait capté l'attention du docteur, alors il poursuivit.

-"On se réveille un matin et on réalise qu'on a laissé filer 50 ans de sa vie. Puis soudain, voilà, qu'on se voit offrir une deuxième chance. Quelqu'un de jeune et de beau vient tout bouleverser. Quelqu'un qu'on pourrait aimer. On entr'aperçoit enfin le bonheur, refaire sa vie avec elle, mais on doit prendre une terrible décision : pour être avec elle on doit risquer tout ce pourquoi on a toujours travaillé. J'en suis incapable. Vous l'avez fait. Vous avez tout misé sur elle, et elle vous a rendu la vie si douce et si belle l'espace d'un instant. Et puis elle a tout reprit et a tout donné à un autre, vous laissant désemparé et perdu. Alors vous avez prit sa vie. Vous les avez tué tous les deux et vous n'avez plus rien."

-"Je suis encore là."

-"Vous croyez?!"

Il avait tout dit, tout ce qu'il s'était un jour juré de ne jamais dévoiler. Il l'avait fait devant toutes ces personnes : l'avocat de Lurie, le Docteur Lurie puisqu'il s'agissait là de son presqu' alter ego et Jim Brass, son collègue et ami depuis tant d'années. Et pourtant, malgrès tout, il se sentait soulagé d'avoir parlé, d'avoir enfin mis des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, et peu importait devant qui il l'avait fait.

Lurie le regarda une dernière fois et parti, son avocat le talonnant. Brass resta encore quelques secondes et se décida à sortir de cette pièce, où pesait encore le poids de cette révélation. Sortant de ses pensées, Grissom se leva et sorti à son tour. À peine avait-il fait deux pas, qu'il percuta littéralement Sara. Son esprit réfléchissant à toute allure, et vu l'endroit où elle était, elle venait certainement de la salle qui se situait derrière la salle d'interrogatoire. Il paniqua légèrement à la simple pensée qu'elle ai pu l'entendre, il devait en être sur. Alors il la regarda, et d'un seul regard il comprit, il comprit qu'elle avait entendu et comprit elle aussi. Ses yeux à elle se mirent à briller de larmes contenues, et Grissom ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. S'échappant de son emprise, Sara se mit à courir le plus vite possible et surtout le plus loin de cet homme.

-"Sara!!!!!!!!!!!"

Seul ce cri d'un homme désespéré résonna dans tout le bâtiment. Il se mit lui aussi à courir, plus vite, toujours plus vite, pour la rattraper. Sa course s'arrêtant finalement sur le parking, là où Sara se trouvait. Il lui effleura l'épaule pour qu'elle se retourne et qu'elle lui fasse face. Ce qu'il vit dans son regard le figea instantanément.

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Pourquoi quoi?!"

-"Pourquoi... vous n'êtes pas capable de prendre cette décision?"

Grissom grimaça légèrement, elle rentrait directement dans le vif du sujet, ce qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle ne fasse pas.

-"Parce que je suis égoïste et que je ne veux pas que..."

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, ses raisons étaient tellement égoïste et stupide qu'il ne voulait pas lui en faire part. C'était sans compter la détermination de Sara.

-"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait peur à ce point Griss'? Vous ne voulez pas que quoi?"

-"Que ce qui lui est arrivé ne m'arrive."

Voyant qu'elle ne saisissait toujours pas, et au prix d'un ultime effort, il déclara.

-"Qu'un jour vous ne m'abandonniez."

Et là, ne l'ayant ni vu partir ni même arrivé, une gifle magistrale vint le sonner.

Alertés par tout le bruit, les CSI étaient amassés à l'entrée de l'immeuble, devant le parking, et assistaient impuissant à ce spectacle pour le moins inhabituel.

-"Comment osez vous dire cela Grissom??? Je vous savez égoïste mais pas à ce point! Je ne suis pas Debbie Marlin, ça fait des années que je vous attends et vous vous avez peur que je ne vous quitte!"

Grissom se tenait toujours la joue et ne sût que répondre à ça.

Ne le voyant pas réagir, Sara excédée lui dit quand même.

-"Sachez que je vous attendrai probablement toujours mais qu'il sera peut-être réellement trop tard quand vous vous déciderez d'agir!!"

Et sur ce, retenant avec peine les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout instant, elle monta dans sa voiture et partie à toute allure, direction son appartement où elle pourrait se laisser aller à son chagrin.

Grissom resté là, troublé mais néanmoins souriant : ça y est, il venait de la prendre cette terrible décision : il leur laisserait une chance parce que Sara le méritait et surtout, elle le lui avait dit, elle n'était pas Debbie Marlin. Fort de cette décision, il monta lui aussi dans sa voiture et partie rejoindre sa jolie brune.


End file.
